


Pinky Promise

by kickassfu



Series: road to adoption [6]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Everyone's happy, Fluff, Funny, Future Fic, Gen, Humor, M/M, Nobody died, brief mention of Fen losing her baby, part of a series, queliot adopted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 08:04:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18890551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/pseuds/kickassfu
Summary: “Yeah, they’re totally your aunts. I mean, Julia’s been my friend since forever, practically a sister, so, she’s as much of an aunt as you’re ever gonna have.” Quentin looked pensive at that, tensing up at the last words he uttered. Feeling guilty, maybe. Wrong words. Always the wrong words.“And, same. Except, I haven’t known Margo for quite as long, and I don’t really think of her as my sister, more like soulmates. So, not the same at all. But Bambi, is also your aunt. Honestly, we’re all pretty much a weird, messed up, little happy - not always - family.”





	Pinky Promise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Writerwithagoal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writerwithagoal/gifts).



> Callie meets Margo and Julia again! Plus Fen? Idk what this is lol Enjoy it anyway~~

Callie had decided she didn’t want to meet everyone at once, and Quentin and Eliot had agreed, not wanting to overwhelm her. Wanting her to know she could choose for herself, so she could be comfortable with them if she ever needed to ask for anything. So she would feel safe. And she did. So, Callie chose to meet up with Margo and Julia first; seeing as she had met them already and quite liked them, her walls wouldn’t need to be built up as strongly, or high.

 

Sitting around on their couch, Callie focused on the Fillory book in her lap, pretending she wasn’t anxious about the arrival of her, aunts? She recalled the conversation they had the night before.

 

_ Fidgeting with her hands, as they watched a random movie, Callie asked, “So, are they family?” at the look of confusion on their faces she added, “Margo and Julia. Are they like, my aunts?” _

 

_ “Yeah, they’re totally your aunts. I mean, Julia’s been my friend since forever, practically a sister, so, she’s as much of an aunt as you’re ever gonna have.” Quentin looked pensive at that, tensing up at the last words he uttered. Feeling guilty, maybe. Wrong words. Always the wrong words. _

 

_ “And, same. Except, I haven’t known Margo for quite as long, and I don’t really think of her as my sister, more like soulmates. So, not the same at all. But Bambi, is also your aunt. Honestly, we’re all pretty much a weird, messed up, little happy - not always - family.” _

 

_ “Also, don’t feel like you, hm, have to? Call them aunts? Just...if you want to, you can. If not, just use their names, or. Just. Whatever you feel comfortable.” _

 

_ Eliot laughed, and patted Quentin’s head lovingly, and he seemingly relaxed with his touch. Now focusing on her, he grabbed her hand and kissed it, “Callie, just do your thing baby. If things get to be too much, just tell us, it’s all going to be fine as long as you’re honest.” _

 

_ “Promise?” Callie asked, her eyes shining, voice slightly trembling. _

 

_ Eliot and Quentin shared a look and smiled, both of them holding out their pinky’s, “Promise.” _

 

_ She smiled back,  and pinky promised with them, her heart a little lighter, less anxious. _

 

But now, as the time approached, the anxiety was once again rising.  _ Safe space _ , she thought, she was in a safe space with people that loved her. The doorbell rang, and Quentin went to open up the door yelling out “Coming, I’m coming. Stop ringing.” as he went. 

 

Callie peeked over the couch for just a quick second, only to turn around and pretend to still be reading. Without them noticing though, she tried to eavesdrop as they talked.

 

“Oh fucking finally, Q. You take too long. I’m so tired. I can’t believe you didn’t let me portal to your home.” Margo (aunt Margo? Bambi?) whined.

 

_ Portal? _

 

Quentin shushed her, and hit her arm, “We have a child, so, careful with your words.”

 

“Right. Sure. Sorry, daddy.”

 

Eliot showed up in the right moment, smiling brightly, “No,  _ I’m _ daddy, he’s-”

 

“Dad. I’m dad. And this conversation ends here. Again, child.” Quentin interrupted, with a glare.

 

Margo laughed, “Fine. Are you going to let me in anytime soon?”

 

Opening the door wider, he let her in, “Where’s Julia?”

 

“Parking the car, Fen was super excited and stayed with her. Probably ‘cause she’s a maniac behind the wheel, and it felt like a rollercoaster.”

 

_ Fen? Who is that? _

 

Eliot sighed, “Fen came? I thought, we made it clear it was only supposed to be you and Julia.”

 

“What do you want me to do? She was all excited to see you again, and to meet the little runt. I couldn’t stop her.” she shrugged, and avoided looking at them.

 

“You really are an easy bitch when you’re in love huh? Gods, Bambi, who knew.”

 

“Fuck you, El.”

 

Quentin looked up at the ceiling, one hand still on the open door, he wondered what else he could do besides parroting child, child, child, over and over again. He knew Callie was one hundred percent eavesdropping, not like they were even talking quietly in the first place, so Quentin couldn’t really blame her. And he had been so careful too, not to fucking swear in front of her, assholes, both of them.

 

“Ok kids. Let’s break it up now. We’re all, _ kind of _ , grown-ups now.”

 

“Q, I’ll shove my foot so far up your a-”

 

“Behave, Bambi. Please.” Eliot interrupted, touching her arm and kissing her head. She seemed to calm down, and lean into him.

 

Now, he was on his side, good. Finally. Before Quentin could say anything, Julia threw her arms around him and startled him.

 

“You fuc-uh, jesus christ, you scared me.” he said, hugging her back just as tight.

 

Fen did about the same thing with Eliot, which was cute, and hilarious, seeing as Margo got squished between the two.

 

“Missed you.” Julia said, cupping his face and smiling.

 

“Missed you too.” she’d always be a part of him, of his core and being, no matter how far apart they’d be. He loved her, and missed her dearly, whenever she went off to travel around the world.

 

“Hi, Quentin.” Fen waved at him, still holding onto Eliot and Margo.

 

“Hi, Fen.”

 

“So, where’s the child?” Fen looked excited, even as a touch of sadness clouded her eyes. And Quentin remembered that once upon a time, Fen had lost her baby. Life was cruel and unjust, still Fen kept at it like the badass she was. Quentin and her weren’t the closest, but he liked seeing her happy. With Margo.

 

“She’s on the couch, reading.” Eliot said.

 

“Callie, there’s someone here that wants to meet you. Wanna come over?” Quentin asked, wanting it to be her choice, always.

 

Meeting someone new wasn’t in her plans, but she could deal with it, the woman sounded nice enough. She got this, “Yeah, sure.”

 

Hugging her book, she got up from the couch and went over to the group, still in front of the door. Callie rolled her eyes, “Quentin, aren’t you going to close the door? And why is everyone at the entrance? You have a whole apartment to stand in, or seat down in.”

 

Margo nodded impressed, “She’s right. You’re both terrible hosts.”

 

Quentin took a deep breath, and closed the door, “Please, everyone come on in. Make yourselves comfortable.”

 

“Hm, that’s better. But I don’t appreciate the sarcasm.”

 

Wanting to flip her off, but not wanting Callie to see, Quentin walked ahead of Margo and flipped her off behind his back.

 

Now that everyone had sat down, and had been given drinks, Eliot knew Margo all too well and got on it before she mentioned it. Everything got a bit quiet, and awkward. But Fen, being who she was, broke it without even noticing, or maybe just not caring about it.

 

“So, your name is Callie, right? I’m Fen! I used to be married to Eliot.”

 

Quentin didn’t spit his drink, but almost choked on it, and Eliot was, well, laughing like a maniac. While Margo tried her best not to laugh, and Julia just looked concerned about the whole weird situation. For once, Callie looked stomped, without a clever response.

 

“Good for you?”

 

“Hey, Callie. Remember me? I’m Julia.”

 

Callie’s little shoulders relaxed a bit more, “Yup. The girl that believes in magic.”

 

“I remember you saying you’d believe in it too, when you were home, so?” Julia smiled.

 

Looking around at Quentin and Eliot, Callie rolled her eyes and hid her embarrassment under harsh words, “Sure, the magic of love heals all. Whatever.”

 

“A sarcastic cynic, oh darling, you’ll fit perfectly around here.” Margo winked at her.

 

“I know. _ I’m home _ , so.” she shrugged, and hugged her book even tighter.

 

Quentin smiled at her, opening his hand next to her, so she could grab it, or not.  _ She did. _ Letting go of the book, she held onto his hand, and on her other side Eliot was making grabby hand motions and pouting. So, she grabbed his hand as well.

 

All in all, it had been a good day. She liked Margo and Julia; and Fen had been a surprise, under all of her nice exterior (and interior as well to be honest), there was something more, deeper. Callie liked her too. Fen spoke of Fillory as if it was a real place, and she felt as if she was right there as she heard her talk. It was amazing. She wondered if Fen was also an aunt.

 

When she started getting tired, without even having to say anything, Quentin and Eliot mentioned it was getting late. They left, blowing her kisses, but giving her space.

 

Most importantly, they liked her. All of them liked her. 

 

Callie was still nervous about meeting the rest of their -  _ her _ \- family, but now she felt more excited. She couldn’t wait to have a big family.

 

It was going to be awesome. As she fell asleep, she wondered what the portals thing meant, but it didn’t really matter then. For the moment, she’d sleep and appreciate how well the day went.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also kickassfu on tumblr~~


End file.
